Modern vehicles are typically equipped with a variety of onboard sensors and computers for measuring and recording vehicle performance, diagnostic, and location data. These devices provide a great deal of information about the performance of the vehicle during operation. Systems have been proposed to communicate driving performance such as fuel efficiency based on the use of the data generated from the onboard sensors and computers. Different drivers have different driving styles, and the driving styles may affect the performance for operating the vehicle. For example, an aggressive driver may accelerate more quickly than a less aggressive driver, and may brake harder and faster than a less aggressive driver. A gentler, efficiency-minded or eco-friendly driver may accelerate more slowly or softly than an aggressive driver, and may brake more gently or gradually.
A driver's performance may be compared to an expected, nominal, or target performance for a particular road segment. However a number of road/driving conditions may impact the target or desired performance, such as time of day, weather and visibility, traffic volume, type of road, etc. Therefore, it is difficult to determine an expected or ideal driving behavior or performance for comparison under similar conditions for all possible locations and road segments.